Psychonauts 2
by Ellyrox110
Summary: A new threat to the Psychonauts arises, and guess who's job it is to stop it? Read to find out more. There will be violence and maybe an alcohol reference. I write in first-person but it's Razputin not me that's doing this stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everything was dark as I lay there on a cold hard table. My head was spinning worse than when the hulking lungfish of Oblongata, or Linda, slapped me away onto the beach. When i tried to move my arms to scratch an itch on my nose, i found that they were restrained. With a sudden wave of adrenaline, my eyes shot open and immediately i struggled to move my arms and legs.

"Yep," I thought to myself, "Something is definitely wrong here."

I glanced around the room to try to figure out a way to get out of my restraints. The room was a hexagon shape with six lavender shaded walls and a white tile floor. It looked like a daycare center with stuffed animals, legos, and various other toys scattered about. I was in the middle of it all with a light shining directly over me, and the door was right in front of me.

When i tried to remember what had happened, a massive headache erupted from my psyche. "Ugh, bad idea very bad idea," I moaned.

Just then, the door slowly started to open. From behind the door, a lady came out. She was about as tall as Agent Milla Vodello but just a little shorter. She was skinny with a white collared, short-sleeved dress that went down to her knees. The weird thing was that she had two different colored eyes, one neon orange and one a bright silver, and a white nurse's hat with a red cross on it. Although, the hat looked like it was ingrained into her head with roots and everything.

"Razputin Aquato the psychiatrist will see you now," the nurse's voice was so shallow and cold that it sent shivers down my spine. As she walked behind the metal table, I looked up and realized that i was wearing my helmet and goggles. I thought, "How did those get there?" I dismissed it and focused on the problem at hand.

After the nurse started to push the table that had wheels, I tried to read her mind, but apparently the hat she wore kept on getting in my way and blocking me from her thoughts.

"This is just great," I muttered to myself. She wheeled me out the door and turned left into the hallway. The hallway was way different from the room. Everything was dark except a few light bulbs that weren't broken. The floor was a checkerboard tile with dirt brown walls. Doors lined the hallway all the way down.

The rooms we passed were all empty except for one room, but I couldn't recognize the person. They were standing in the dark corner of the room playing what sounded like a ukulele.

We kept going until the very end of the hallway where she opened the door on the right and pushed me in. When the table stopped, I was in the middle of the room again. The room was the same as the other except there weren't toys scattered about.

"Here you are Dr. Agateo. This is Rasputin Aquato," said the nurse.

When i looked over to my right, i saw a short, hunched over man barely taller than me. He had a mechanical cane that looked like a combination of spare parts all jumbled together. He had bright yellow eyes and blue skin. He didn't have a traditional lab coat, but instead had a beige trench coat that was buttoned to his neck. The man was chubby and had a plain, black top hat on his head.

"Thank you Betsy, that's all for now," said Dr. Agateo in a low, monotone voice. When the nurse had left and closed the door, Dr. Agateo turned to me and hobbled over.

When he had reached me, I said, "So what? Am I supposed to monologue and rant about all the bad things in my life, or would you just be smart and let me go?"

He snicked and showed green teeth that looked about to fall out at the slightest breeze. I held down the urge to gag while he said, "Silly boy, I'm not here to help you, you are here to help me."

Just then, Dr. Agateo tapped the floor three times with his cane. Immediately, the walls flipped to reveal all sorts of knives, lasers, and needles.

My eyes widened at everything on the wall he would probably use on me at one time or another. I focused all the adrenaline and all my psychic power into my fists. While Dr. Agateo was distracted by his "wall of toys", I unleashed all my energy from my fists, thereby breaking the restraints on my wrists. Quickly, I punched my leg restraints and darted for the door.

"Sorry, I would never even give you a tissue! Help yourself, see ya never!" I shouted as I ran out the door and to the right.

"Minions! Go and capture him, but keep him alive!" yelled Dr. Agateo into a radio.

**End of Cut scene 1**

_Sorry it isn't good and for taking up your time. If you are still interested Chapter 2 Game play and Cut scene will be up soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Game** **play**

I ran as fast as i could down the hallway, well until I turned the corner and stopped in front of a huge gaping hole in the floor. I jumped across it with ease until I came to a second gap bigger than the last one. I got a running start and leaped off the ground over the gap. Right before I fell to my doom, I focused some psychic energy below me that enabled me to jump off it and onto the ledge.

Coming to a dead end, I was forced to create my own path. I punched through the wall using basic psychic moves I remembered. The huge hole in the wall didn't go unnoticed and after I got through the hole, there were short, chubby dudes in security guard outfits. They had a security guard hat that covered their eyes and their arms were really tiny. I tried using my other psychic powers, but all that did was give me a headache.

"Aw man! I can remember all my time at camp except what I went to camp for!" I grumbled.

But it was a good thing they were really no real threat, so a couple punches did them in.

"Heh, evil tyrants have really downgraded from the last time I fought one," I remarked.

I kept going down the halls jumping over gaps, beating any enemies, swinging off pipes that stuck out of the wall, jumping and grabbing a lampshade and swinging back and forth to get to the other side, balancing on thin wire that connects a gap, shimmying along the side of the gap if there is no other way, and sliding down rails since the stairs were smashed to pieces.

Then when I finally made it to two huge double doors with the word, "Exit" on top of them in neon green, I ran straight for it. Not entirely noticing the fact Dr. Agateo and his goons right on my tail, and Dr. Agateo screaming, "Stop him! Don't let him escape!"

**Cutscene**

Bursting through the double doors, I barely stopped myself before plummeting to the earth from the clouds. I saw a lake below me and remembering my curse of how my family was suppose to die in water, I decided against jumping, for now. The minions charged at me and I easily jumped over them. They fell all the way down into the lake with a splash that I could see from about 20,000 feet in the air.

I turned around and looked Dr. Agateo right in the eyes with a smirk on my face. "Face it, you're out of options. Checkmate, I win. Now if you would drop me off on the ground and tell me why i can't remember how I got here, I'll go easy on you," I stated with a victorious smile on my face and arms crossed across my chest.

He stared right at me, but not with a look of panic. He was oddly calm and said, "Who says I've lost? We've only just begun." Just then, the nurse came around the corner with the shady man I saw earlier in a choke hold."You wouldn't risk the life of the Grand Psychonauts Chairman Truman Zanotto would you!?" Dr. Agateo said while looking smug.

Mr. Zanotto was unconscious but still alive. He wore a blue suit with a Psychonauts logo like mine on the left side of his jacket, a white dress shirt, blue slacks, and black dress shoes. He wasn't wearing a tie, but he had a silver wristwatch that was cracked. He had short, black hair that was ruffled, and oh, a knife right next to his neck.

The air was tense, now was the time to do something incredibly stupid.

I screamed, "What on earth is that!" and pointed off into the distance.

They turned and looked which gave me a perfect chance to strike. I darted for the nurse at breakneck speeds. I slapped the knife out of her hands, grabbed Mr. Zanotto, and punched the nurse into the wall, simultaneously knocking her out. Dr. Agateo tried to call for reinforcements, but I knocked him out with a kick in the face.

Seeing the danger gone, I quickly turned my attention to Mr. Zanotto. I propped him up against the wall and tried to shake him awake.

"Sir, sir are you okay?" I said quietly.

He started twitching and moving his arms and legs. "Ugh...What hit me?" he said as he opened his dark, brown eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" I questioned.

"Agent Aquato? Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?" He replied in a stern, manly voice

"I'm fine sir, but how do you know my name?" I said in a confused tone.

He looked at me oddly and said, "How much do you remember?"

" I remember most of camp and I remember getting in a plane to look for...you! So he was the one that kidnapped you! Weird, he didn't seem that hard to beat. Why didn't you just break out of here?" I blurted out.

"Because he wasn't the one that kidnapped me and you, we were just moved here to be brainwashed by Dr. Agateo. I'll explain more later, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here." Mr. Zanotto said as he stood up and grabbed his ukulele from inside his jacket.

"What's up with the ukulele?" I asked.

He answered, "It's like psychic Morse code, all I need to do is pluck the right sequence to send a message. I kept trying to send a message but something in my cell was blocking it. But, I should have no problem now." He walked over to the still open double doors and started plucking some strings.

After a minute or so, a flying jet came out of nowhere and floated there right next to us. When the door opened, Agent Nein stood there in the doorway and said, "It's good to see you Chairman Zanotto and you too Agent Aquato. Are those the two that need to be taken into custody?"

"Yes, I will give my full statement when we get back to headquarters," Mr. Zanotto said as he got onto the plane.

I followed behind and sat down across from him.

"It's been a rough day, you should get some sleep," he said.

After I looked out the window at the psytanium that held the island up, I nodded in agreement and fell into a deep sleep.

**End of Cut Scene**

_You're still reading? Well if you really don't have anything to do Chapter 3 will be up soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Game play**

I woke up in a nice, comfortable bed, at least this time I wasn't tied down to it. It was a square room with sky blue walls and again, white tile floor. My helmet and goggles were sitting on a nightstand right next to the bed. I got out of bed, put them on, and looked in the mirror. My official Psychonauts turtle neck looked good with my helmet and goggles, but I still couldn't get over the fact I was an honorary Psychonaut.

After I finished gawking at myself, I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. My room was apparently on a side of the building since in front of me was a wall of windows. I was on the fourth floor, which apparently was the top floor not counting the roof.

Turning left, I decided to take this time to explore the building, but I kept in mind that I should probably report to Grand Psychonauts Chairman Truman Zanotto to figure out what happened.

I walked along the hallway, going through the rooms with their doors open. No one was ever in the rooms, everyone was busy doing something and wouldn't even acknowledge my presence.

I kept going through the rooms, and I saw some weird blue mist coming from the ground. I went over and using my awesome psychic mojo, pulled out a small, lumpy, blue rock from between the tiles. I didn't know what it was, but I could ask someone later.

At the end of the hallway, there were two impressive looking double doors. Next to them was Lili just standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her toe, and looking at the ground.

**Cut scene**

I went into a sprint and shouted, "Lili!"

"Raz!" she yelled back with glee as we went into a hug.

"Oh Raz, I've missed you!" she said shedding a single tear that rolled down her cheek.

"What do you mean? How long was I gone, and when did I leave?" I asked gently pushing her away so I could look her in the eyes.

"What? Raz you've been gone for about four months! Don't you remember?" she said shocked.

"Four months! I need to get a calender... Oh um no, I don't remember anything past us getting on a plane to look for your dad." I replied.

"You don't remember!? Well all I know is, after we landed here at this building, everyone immediately started to look for my dad, you and me included. Then after about two months of searching, you got kidnapped too! We've been looking for you ever since." Lili explained.

"That would explain why I woke up in that flying fun house. But more to the point, why can't I remember six months of my life or how to use my psychic powers?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to see my dad, he called a meeting to discuss what we're going to do against these guys. We are all meeting in room 502, you take the hallway to your right all the way down and take a left, it should be at the end of that hallway. Since I know you won't remember that, here's a map, I already marked the room for you. Oh and Raz, it's good to see you. Bye!" she said, but before she left, she kissed me on the cheek and was off.

I blushed and shakily replied, "Thanks! It's good to see you too!"

**End of cut** **scene**

_Sorry it's short, I was busy. Who am I apologizing to? No one is reading this. Oh well, Chapter 4 will be up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Game play**

After I finished talking to Lili, I took my sweet time getting to the meeting room. I went through the open rooms finding more of those blue rocks in them.

Coming to the end of the second hallway, I looked at the plaque on the side of the door, and continued on in.

**Cut scene**

"Room 502, I presume?" I said while looking smug.

In the room was Mr. Zanotto, Sasha Nein, Milla Vodello, Ford Cruller, and of course, Lili. They were all gathered around a round floating table in the middle of the room, but oddly enough, they were standing behind the chairs. The walls were a dark blue with a purple tile floor. On the walls were maps, plans, blueprints, and some other things I had no idea what were, but no windows at all. The round table took up almost all the room, and there were about ten chairs surrounding the table.

Everyone looked up at me and Milla said, "My darling! It's so good to see you!" She walked over to me and squeezed me until I thought my eyes were gonna pop out.

"It's...good...to...see...you...TOO," I gasped while trying to get air into my crushed lungs.

When she let go, I stumbled a little trying to regain my balance after all the blood that was stopped up was rushing to my head.

"It's good to see you are okay, Razputin," Sasha said while nonchalantly strolling over to where I was standing.

"You mean because I was kidnapped or because of Agent Vodello's hug?" I remarked jokingly.

Sasha chuckled a little, which was seriously rare for him.

"Hey Raz!" Lili announced skipping over then halting next to me.

"Hey Lili! By the way thanks for the map," I responded.

"No problem, knowing you, you would've been lost without me," she joked while gently punching me in the arm.

"No way, I would've made it here eventually." I stated.

While Lili rolled her eyes at me, Ford stopped talking to Mr. Zanotto and walked over to us.

"Well, well, well Razputin, I turn my back on you for one minute and POOF! You go and disappear on me." Ford said mockingly.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I don't even remember it!" I said trying to defend myself.

Mr. Zanotto interrupted by saying, "Well then, why don't we fix that?"

He went over and sat down in the chair farthest from the door. We looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Going to sit down, Lili and I sat directly opposite of Mr. Zanotto closest to the door. Sasha and Milla sat next to each other next to the right wall, and Ford was opposite of them on the left.

"Alright, we know that Dr. Agateo, who is now in custody with a Miss Betsy, is not the mastermind behind my and Razputin's kidnappings. The question now is, who is pulling the strings, and where is their base of command?" Mr. Zanotto continued, "When I was kidnapped, I was locked up and chained against the wall, I had my trusty ukulele hidden in my jacket, but apparently no one noticed it. Then, when I was knocked out, they would do experiments on me. The guards outside my cell discreetly talked about what the "boss" would do to me during the time I was unconscious. They most likely put a knockout pill in my food, and I was so out of it thanks to those pills, that I lost track of time when I was in there."

"Didn't you ever try to escape?" I wondered.

"I had tried many times to escape, but they had put something on my head while I was unconscious that prevented me from using my psychic powers. Once I overheard the guards say that the boss kidnapped a young, new Psychonaut. After some time, I was moved to the floating castle to be brainwashed by Dr. Agateo. I was knocked out when they transferred me, but using my ukulele, I left a psychic trail we could follow with the little psychic energy I could muster through the implant. When you rescued me though, I had the implant removed." Mr. Zanotto concluded.

"So that means we can find where they took you and give the guy who kidnapped you what they deserve!" Lili added happily.

"Yeah, but one problem, I can't remember how to do any of the psychic moves I learned at camp," I said in a depressed tone.

"We'll just have to re-teach you then," Sasha responded.

"Won't that be fun darling?" Milla added.

"Fun? That would be great! When do we get started?" I questioned enthusiastically.

"Right now. We could focus on your other memories later, and I would have a chance to use my new and improved brain tumbler, well if that's okay with you , Truman." Sasha proposed.

"That's a great idea, and while Razputin is re-learning what he needs to, we could focus on locating and coming up with a plan to stop this new threat to the Psychonauts and maybe even humanity itself." Mr. Zanotto said.

"Alright now, Razputin, meet me in room 237 on the second floor. I will be there when you're ready." Sasha stated.

When meeting ended, we all stood up and left the room.

**End of cut scene**

_You're still reading this? Well Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can._


	5. Chapter 5

**Game play**

I wandered around the halls for a good deal of time, before I realized I had a map that could show me directly where the elevator was. I mentally face palmed and went down the hallway to my left, and there I found the elevators. I pressed the button with the down arrow imprinted on it, and it lit up. standing there awkwardly, I started to whistle and rock back and forth from my heels to my toes.

When the elevator arrived, I went in, pushed the button with a "2" on it, and stood on the right side in the back. Well, another guy in a suit and shades entered the elevator and pushed the button with a "1" on it. The dude looked about to extinguish the sun for waking him up this morning. So like the nice guy I was, I played a prank on him.

I widened my eyes and stared the guy down. After we passed the third floor, he looked over at me and said, "What do you want?" I stayed silent, continually staring at him, until right before the doors opened for my floor and I yelled, "You're one of them!" When the doors opened, I sprinted out and stopped at the end of the hall.

I looked at my map and then looked at the door number on my right. "Huh, room 237, well that was easy," I thought to myself.

I opened the door and walked right on in. A huge, egg shaped machine hung down from the ceiling with a blue glowing lens closest to the ground. This was a brain tumbler, but it was different because it was painted green instead of pinkish purple. The room was gigantic with the brain tumbler in the middle and a desk with books and papers on it next to the brain tumbler. The entire room was painted white, and Sasha was just standing there looking at a paper on the desk smoking his cigarette.

I went over to Sasha and started to talk to him.

**Cut Scene**

"Alright let's do this! I am ready to re-learn everything and maybe some extra ninja moves, if you would teach me," I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and folded my my hands together.

He looked down at me, removed his cigarette from his mouth with his mind, and simply said, "No, now get in the brain tumbler."

I dropped the act with a dissatisfied look on my face. I walked over in front of the brain tumbler and put my goggles on.

"I'm starting the test now," Sasha said while pressing a button.

Immediately the room started to spin and I found myself in a saloon. I was wearing a red bandanna around my neck, a fancy, big, gold belt buckle on my belt, jeans, and cowboy boots.

I looked around confused and said, "Sasha, where am I?" A voice with a wild western accent responded saying, "You're in my town now, partner."

Through the saloon doors, emerged a short pale-green skinned boy wearing a ten gallon hat and a cowboy costume.

"J.T.? It's good to see you but, why am I in your mind?" I asked.

"Well, since my dad works close to the Psychonauts, I heard about your predicament. I figured I could help ya out by using my head as a western shootout," J.T. replied.

"What do I have to be done at high noon too?" I said sarcastically.

"Na, you just need some practice. Now you concentrate all your aggression into one point and...release!" J.T. stated as he psi-blasted a beer bottle. He continued, "Alright, we can use those beer bottles and mugs as a shooting range. Oh and here's a psi-blast learners permit. You know how it works. Now, let's start shootin',"

**End cut scene**

_sorry it's short. I've been busy, busy, busy. None of you care about what I have to say so, Chapter 6 will be up soon._


	6. Chapter 6

**Game play**

Using my learners permit, I psi-blasted all three beer bottles. They shattered into pieces and mysteriously disappeared. J.T. then said, "Alright, now let's take it up a notch," The bartender put three more bottles on the counter and stepped off to the side. J.T. continued, "Now, try shooting them in order. Just lock on to the one you wanna blast and release."

Somehow, the numbers one, two, and three appeared above the bottles. I figured, it's his mind, so he can do whatever he wants. I didn't argue, and psi blasted the bottles in order.

"Pretty good. Now here's a real challenge, psi blast the bottles in the air. Oh, and they'll be flyin at ya. Three-two-one go!" J.T. said as he ran back behind the counter next to the bartender and some other dude.

"Wait, what!?" was all I managed to say before bottles came flying at me. I psi blasted the first three that came at me, but I was hit by the fourth that was chucked at my head. "Come on! You couldn't have forgotten that much could ya?" J.T. said still throwing bottles at me.

I continuously evaded and psi blasted the flying bottles then replied, "You wish!"

**Cut scene**

After a couple of rounds, they stopped throwing bottles and J.T. proclaimed, "Nice shootin Tex!" all the while walking over towards me.

"Thanks, I've been told I'm a crack shot." I gloated.

"Well I wouldn't go that far. Anyhow, now let's do it for real. I set up a course and you just need to get to the end of it and beat the wild bandit that is ransacking the town." J.T. said.

"Really a bandit? What am I the new sheriff in town too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Don't make fun of it, it's a classic. Now get movin." J.T. replied.

**Game play**

Walking out of the saloon, I spotted censors in cowboy costumes, but they still had their same old glasses and stamps. Sand was everywhere, even a little in my boots. It looked like a regular ghost town, except for the censors I mean. There were old wooden signs and buildings, horses were along the road, and a huge clock tower was to my right at the end of the sand road.

I strolled out into the middle of the road and was ambushed by censors. I mixed psi blasts with punches as I became surrounded.

Hastily defeating the mob of censors, I journeyed around the town and entered a building. I entered a building and beat any and all censors, while jumping, swinging, and grinding off of any obstacles in my way. The course was just to go through the old abandoned buildings and defeat the censors.

After I defeated all the censors and went trough the course, I went out to the sand road, and the huge clock tower read twelve.

**Cut****scene**

The bell started to ring, and during the bell's chime, a shadowy figure appeared in front of the low sun. When I could see the guy clearly,he was big and bulky. The man wore a black suit, a brown, fedora like sun hat, gun holsters with guns in them, and a bandanna around his neck that was pulled up to cover his mouth and nose. He then smiled a toothy grin and asked, "Are you the new sheriff in town?"

"What if I am?" I asked.

"Well, I'm gonna have to kill ya," he replied bluntly.

"Yeah I'm the sheriff, and if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" I stated proudly.

**End of cutscene**

_I'm tired. Sorry it's bad. Chapter 7 coming soon._ Boss_ fight up next. btw I am sorry but I will be gone for 8 days I know nobody cares but still figured I'd let ya know_


	7. Chapter 7

**Boss Battle**

I looked him right in the eye and we took ten paces. Anticipation built, our hearts started to beat faster than ever before, and both of us were planning the next move.

All was quiet as we reached our spots. A single tumbleweed blew right across the center of the battlefield. I squinted my eyes and he did as well.

The bandit said in a low cold voice a single word, "Draw."

He took out his two guns that were in his holsters, and immediately fired. I jumped to the right, dodging the blasts.

The town was filled with action. After I landed, I returned fire. Locking on to him, I shot five consecutive blasts that all nailed him right in the chest.

It seemed to upset him and he grabbed a whip out from inside his jacket. Using the whip, he cracked it at my position. I swerved from left to right dodging it. Then he started to spin with his whip still in hand. The whip was hovering a good three feet off the ground. The bandit started coming toward me, and I had to jump again and again to avoid the whip. The man stopped because all the spinning had made him dizzy.

This was my chance to strike. Since psi blasts hurt him more, I unloaded about ten rounds of psi blasts into him, and right after, he pulled out a shotgun to distance me from him. Right after I was a good enough ways away, he switched to his pistols. He shot at me and I psi blasted him. Our shots went back and forth, except he always got hit and I didn't.

This cycle went on and on until the bandit got so mad, he called in some "reinforcements". The reinforcements were just the censors from earlier, only some of them were bigger and had a single pistol. They were a little tougher but were still dimwitted and easy to beat. I wiped out the hordes of censors and after psi blasting the bandit around thirty to forty times, he fell unconscious.

**Cut scene **

I cheered giving a big, "Yeah!"and threw my fist in the air. Then J.T. came up to me and said, "Nice job partner."

"Twas nothin," I responded trying to sound cow-boyish.

"Yeah, just leave the cowboy stuff to me, alright?" J.T. pleaded.

"All right... Hey wait, what about my badge?" I asked.

"I ain't in charge of that, I was just supposed to set up a course. Sasha probably is waiting out there to give you your badge. Well, it was nice seein ya," J.T. said.

"Nice seeing you too. Bye," I said, and immediately after I was pulled out of his mind and returned to the lab.

"Hello there Razputin, I just got the message that you defeated J.T.'s course. Without further ado, here is your official badge for psi blasting." Sasha then presented the badge to me.

A big gray pedestal appeared with me on top. I struck a pose and the camera went in a circle around me. Then it zoomed in and the badge appeared out of nowhere. I paused for a moment not knowing what to do, but it automatically went into my pocket, since I don't know where my backpack is. I then psi blasted the camera and I was then back in the lab.

"Now you can psi blast anywhere you want, but you already know that." Sasha explained.

"Um Sasha, do you know where my backpack is, or where I can get one?" I asked.

"Actually, we put it into deep storage to protect it for when you got back. The only thing is, you're gonna have to get it yourself. All of our forces are focused on gaining intel on our new enemy." Sasha said sternly.

"Thanks...Um, where's deep storage?" I asked.

"It's on basement floor five. All that is there, is deep storage so you won't have to look for any room numbers," he explained to me.

"Thanks Sasha!" and with that, I was off and out the door.

**End of cutscene**

_Sorry it took forever, I've been here, there, and everywhere. Why am I typing this? I don't know, I guess I like to monologue to myself, but anyhow, Chapter 8 will be up sooner than this one was._


	8. Chapter 8

**Gameplay**

I ran through the halls to the elevators, pressed the down button, and not-so-patiently waited for the elevator. When it arrived, I went inside after a couple people got off.

There were two people in the elevator, they both looked like someone had put salt in their coffee. One was a guy, and the other was a girl. I contemplated whether to mess with them, or just leave them be.

"Tempting, tempting, ah why not," I thought to myself.

I went over to the buttons and pushed "B2" and stood in the center of the elevator. The dude was in the left corner and the girl was in the right. They were both getting off on the first floor so it made my job easy.

When we were about to reach the first floor, I stepped up to the doors, placed my hands in the cracks of the elevator door and said, "I got this." I then proceeded to try and pull open the doors. Each time I "pulled" on the doors, I let out a loud grunt.

When the elevator dinged, the doors opened, and I turned to them saying, "No thanks necessary, just doing my job." They exchanged confused glances and went about their day.

I smiled at my accomplishment and the elevator continued on to deep storage.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, without my help might I add.

My eyes widened as I stepped into the room.

The room was gigantic. Mountains of toys and various other undistinguishable things littered the room, and a huge crane was built into the ceiling. It looked as though I was transported into one of those crane machines at the arcade, except this one wasn't bright by any means. The room was dimly lit, but light enough to see a good ways in front of me.

"Geez, someone call Santa, I think I know who took all his toys," I remarked sarcastically to myself.

I checked my map, which apparently, Sasha had gotten a hold of while I was in the brain tumbler, but how he knew I was gonna ask about my backpack is beyond me. Wait, if he knew why didn't he just get it for me? Whatever.

I took a look at the place that was marked on my map. It said it was really far ahead of me, but right in my line of sight. I looked straight ahead and up a little, and I saw the biggest mountain of them all. Shocker, my backpack was at the very top of the gargantuan pile of who knows what.

I let go of all my organ feelings telling me that it's a trap, and I started my trek. I walked on the road in between the mountains in the valley of abandoned stuffed animals.

As I got halfway, who would've guessed, it was a trap. Stuffed animals jumped out from the mounds and started to attack me.

I figured they were just there to distract me, I mean, they're made of cotton and linen, how much damage could that do?

I got my answer when a stuffed kitty jumped on my back, extended its claws, and scratched my face.

"Ouch! Ah! Bad, Mr. Fluffykins, bad!" I yelled as I yanked it off of my back.

I started psi blasting any thing that moved. I also added in some roundhouse kicks and punches if they got too close.

Stuffing went flying as I psi blasted a koala and roundhouse kicked a rabbit.

I stood among the shattered bodies of the once good, but now tainted stuffed animals.

Continuing on, I came to a huge wall of old board games. Quickly, I scaled it using the old, tightly knit games as hand holds.

Upon reaching the top, I looked down into a seemingly bottomless chasm. On both sides were mountains. But, being the resourceful, good-looking guy I am, I shimmied along the edge of the chasm on the right.

When I reached the other side, I was apparently at the very bottom of the mountain I was straining to get to.

I looked up with a tired gaze and took a couple steps toward it.

**Cutscene**

I stopped in my tracks as a weird feeling came over me.

Oddly enough, who other than Ford Cruller, would pop out of my ear.

"Hey there Razputin, retrieving your backpack I see. Well, I just figured I'd tell ya that when you finish your training, we should be able to mobilize and launch an attack. They have pretty much found the trail Zanotto left for us, and some "new weapon" whosiwhatsis should be ready as well. Oh, and dream fluffs are half off in the break room. Now hurry up and get your backpack so you can focus on training." Ford informed.

"It won't take me long, trust me, they're just little girly dolls," I mocked.

As soon as Ford went back in my head, I looked up to see a G.I. Joe with a bazooka aimed right at me.

**End of cutscene**

_Man am I tired. Oh, and I do have at least one person reading this, but that still doesn't make what I write good. Chapter 9 coming soon._


	9. Chapter 9

**Gameplay**

Nearly dodging the bazooka, I regained my footing and examined my situation. I was surrounded by G.I. Joes, each with a pistol, but only one with a bazooka.

"Whoa! Hey, I wasn't talking about you guys. You guys are totally manly," I tried to defuse the situation, but it blew up in my face, literally.

They all shot at me at the same time with their tiny guns that packed a punch.

I jumped to the left and returned fire. The bazooka toting action figure had got to go. So, I locked on to it and directed my blasts towards it. It didn't take much to put it down, just a couple head-shots and I didn't have to worry about that G.I. Jerk any more.

Well, I still had to deal with his little cadets. Even though their little peashooters they call pistols hurt like crazy, they were easy to deal with.

I cleared them out in no time. I then looked at the path made out of toys that spiraled around the mountain.

I sighed and started walking. The road was narrow and one misstep would mean a world of pain.

And if that wasn't enough, there were gaps in the road that I had to jump, swing, or slide over.

You know, the usual path of death and destruction.

Over one gap was a huge lego tower, that had fallen over, but didn't break. It made the perfect bridge to get across the gap.

Then there was this gigantic almost life-size tank that served as an excellent pole to swing off of. There was also this giant plastic giraffe with a thin neck that served the same purpose, convenient no?

I almost got dizzy, because all I did was turn left again, and again, and again. It was like I had gotten directions from a NASCAR driver.

But to my delight, I had found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. I reached the top of the mountain, and surprisingly it was a flat oval shape.

More importantly, my backpack was right there!

**Cutscene**

I darted straight for it, only to almost be crushed by a giant wind-up robot foot.

"Aw man, really! Now even the Terminator is trying to stop me!" I yelled in anger.

The robot looked like an old wind-up toy robot with C-shaped claws, red eyes, various colored buttons on its chest, and a wind-up key in its back.

"_Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Defense protocol 16 initiated," _The robot said in a metallic voice.

"Is that the protocol where you nicely give me my backpack and gently escort me out?" I inquired hopefully.

The robot's eyes started to glow a deep red, and a laser was fired right at the ground I was standing on.

Thankfully, I jumped back in time to avoid it.

I glared at it and said, "Bring it on, you overgrown toaster!"

**End of cutscene**

_Sorry it's short. I'm going on another trip, not that it matters because I will be able to post chapters, but now there are about 2 people reading this that may care. Ah well, chapter 10 coming soon. Yep, it's another boss battle._


	10. Chapter 10

**Boss battle**

The robot continuously shot lasers at me, but repeatedly missed due to me not standing still.

I jumped to the left and shuffled to the right to dodge the robot's lasers.

It fired about every three seconds, which made it close to impossible to return fire. But after a little while, the robot stopped using lasers and had switched to walking and swiping at me with it's claws.

After performing several sweeps with its claws, that I had to avoid by jumping, It tried to crush me with its claw. I side-stepped out of the way and its claw sunk into the ground. Dolls went flying everywhere and started attacking me. Including a Jak and Daxter doll which I found odd.

I ignored them and climbed up the robot . When I reached its head, I started punching and kicking it as much as I could. My onslaught made a crack in each of its eyes.

The robot finally broke its arm free of the mountain and shook me off and onto the ground. I still had to deal with the dolls but they were easy pickings.

The hard part was dodging lasers and dealing with the dolls at the same time.

As soon as all the dolls were defeated, the robot went back to trying to hit me with its claws.

Care to guess what happens next? The robot again got its arm stuck in the mountain, and dolls flew everywhere. Again, I ignored them and scaled the robot.

I got to the top and started whacking the robot with everything I had.

It shook me off again after its arm was free, but something was different. The robot's eyes were completely broken and sparks were flying. Now the robot couldn't shoot lasers anymore.

That didn't stop it from trying to crush me.

I dealt with the dolls, and instead of waiting to climb the robot, I shot at its wind-up key.

I repeatedly blasted its wind-up key until finally, it was dislodged from the robot.

The robot fizzled and then fell down with a crash.

"Ha! That's what you get for messing with me! Eh eh-eh eh eh eh-eh," I stated and then started to do a victory dance and song.

When I finished, I noticed that on the robot's back, was a very small, inconspicuous door. Curious, I jumped on the robot's back and bent down to open the door.

Upon opening the door, a huge burst of steam sent me flying through the air. Luckily, I landed close to the entrance and exit. My backpack was also blasted with the steam and I was able to catch it after I landed.

The bad part was that I crash landed into a pile of hard, plastic toys.

After I freed myself of the worst airbag system ever, I slapped my badge on my backpack and then put my backpack on.

I cracked my back, and after checking nothing was dilocated or broken, I started walking towards the elevator with a cheerful look on my face, knowing I won't ever get roped into coming down here for anything again.

I got on the elevator, faced the mountain, and saluted saying, "Goodbye crazy toyland, and hello Psychonauts!"

The elevator door closed and I was on my way to a better place.

**End of boss** **battle**

_Sorry its short again, but I'm having a blast on my trip. Chapter 11 coming as soon as I can._


	11. Chapter 11

**Gameplay**

In the elevator, I pushed the button for floor 2 and was on my way.

The elevator ride was overly boring. There was no one to mess with, so I just stood there in the corner and stared at the wall. Every second droned on longer and longer as I listened to the music, if you want to call it that, playing in the elevator.

When my floor came, I immediately turned around and got out of there as fast as I could.

My first and foremost objective, was to get back to Sasha's lab and re-learn my psychic moves as fast as possible to defeat whatever new bad guy is on the rise. Hmmm, deja vu?

At least this time I'm an official Psychonaut and I have backup.

Running at top speed, I sprinted down to the end of the hall and turned the corner.

**Cutscene**

Right as I turned the corner, I slammed right into somebody and knocked both them and myself down to the ground. I was stunned for a second, and right as I was about to apologize, I heard, "Hey! Watch it!"

Why, oh why was the most annoying person I have ever met, evil villains included, here at Psychonauts HQ?

"Bobby! What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that he was only here on a tour or something.

Bobby Zilch, for those who don't know him, he is a cotton candy haired, rude talking, can't speak without spitting, stupid, bully.

"Well I was sent to look for you. I am an official intern for the Psychonauts, and guess what my job is?" Bobby said, his lispy, annoying voice tugging at my last nerve.

"To do whatever I say?" I inquired desperately.

"NO! I'm here to teach you telekinesis, since you FORGOT!" Bobby yelled scornfully while putting his finger in my face.

You've gotta be kidding me.

"I might have forgotten how, but who is the actual Psychonaut here? Anyone? oh yeah, I am!" I replied smugly.

His finger turned into a fist, and just when we were about to go into an all-out battle, Milla came up to us and said, "Oh there you are my darling! I have been looking for you everywhere! It's my turn to teach you levitation."

I, though still bitter about Bobby, turned and started walking with Milla.

"Yeah that's right, you better run!" Bobby screamed at me.

As soon as Milla and I were far enough away, I asked, "Who's bright idea was it for Bobby to teach anyone anything?"

"It was mine darling. I know he is the last person you'd choose, but I figured you'd remember some of your powers easier, since he was probably who you used most of your powers on." Milla reasoned.

"I guess you're right," I figured.

"Also after you learn how to do it, you can use it on him," Milla added.

"Good idea! But first, I need to know how to levitate, from the best levitater I know," I said happily.

We had been walking for a while and then finally, we reached Milla's office. It was all psychedelic and cool. With violet walls, a bright orange floor, a couple wooden chairs with cushions, and a long, wooden desk with miscellaneous things on top of it and a rolling chair behind it.

She walked over to her desk and stopped in front of it. Milla grabbed her door off her desk and placed it on her forehead.

"Alright darling, tell me when you're ready, and I will pull you into my mind," Milla stated.

"I'm ready," I said reassuringly.

"All right, dear," Milla responded.

I put my goggles on and Milla's door opened up revealing a a blinding light that my psyche was pulled into.

**End of cutscene**

_Ugh, sorry I had stinking writer's block and couldn't think straight. But, since I couldn't write, I started drawing. Me and an awesome friend of mine are working on Dr. Agateo and Dr. Zanotto fan art. I did an outline and she's coloring it since I can't color very well. They'll be up soon. Along with Chapter 12._


	12. Chapter 12

**Cutscene**

I was expecting to encounter the nightclub again, since this was Milla's mind. At least I expected to see what I remembered of the the nightclub, which wasn't much.

I guess this wasn't the case assuming I wasn't in a nightclub.

Everything was dark, then in a bright flash of light, everything lit up and camera flashes kept on going off.

I was on a catwalk.

The ground was a brilliant white with spotlights lining it. I turned around and behind me were curtains. Then Milla appeared from behind the curtains and said, "Now darling, the best way to learn how to levitate, is to just try it! Here's a learners permit. I have already strutted my stuff on the catwalk, now it's your turn! The grand prize of this fashion show is the actual levitation badge. Good luck!"

She disappeared behind the curtains and I turned towards the path I was suppose to take.

**Gameplay**

Although, just for fun, I jumped into the crowd and I literally got to "surf" the crowd back to center stage.

Alright, now I had to focus. I directed some psychic energy underneath me. When I had accomplished that, I tried to form it into a ball shape.

It worked better than I thought.

In seconds, I was on top of an orange ball with a green ring around it.

Since I was in the circus doing various acts, balance was something that came easily to me.

I also knew how to get the ball rolling. It's not as easy as you would think. You need to run backwards with your body still forward to get it going the direction you want to go. To move forward, you run backward, and to go backward, you run forward.

But enough of that, let's see what this thing can do.

At the end of the catwalk, was a gap that led to another catwalk.

I rolled towards it and, before going over the edge into the crowd, I bounced over it and landed on the other side.

Although before I could jump the next gap, that had floating rings covered in mirrors like a disco ball, Milla parted the crowd, and when she got to me, said, "Oh no darling, my disco rings aren't spinning, and it's killing the show! Can you get them spinning for me? All you need to do is use your thoughts as a balloon and float through the rings,"

Then she left and I went back to the matter at hand.

I jumped halfway across the gap and used my Psi float to start up the rings and get to the other side.

After activating the rings, a trapdoor opened and I went inside it.

I dropped down into, what looked like, a giant empty punch bowl with three rings floating above it.

Using the bowl like shape to my advantage, I got all the rings spinning and the right side of the punch bowl opened up to reveal the rest of the banquet table. Gigantic food was scattered everywhere and it covered every inch of the table.

"This makes absolutely no sense, what happened to the fashion show?" I said.

Milla, who somehow heard that, responded, "You're backstage, darling. Besides, all stars need fuel to help them look fabulous!"

I shrugged my shoulders and just agreed, it was her mind after all.

I pushed onward, going through a steak, some soup (it had a spoon in it that I used to get across), mashed potatoes and a fruit bowl. But, at the end of all that, was a gigantic nine layered cake with white frosting and pink decorations. It had fancy bubble makers, sparklers, and various candles.

I looked up and saw Milla at the top of it all.

"Great," I thought to myself.

I then started my trek up the delicious looking, giant cake.

**End of Chapter 12**

_Ugh, I can't believe summer is almost over. NO! Yeah well I still will update this just the same, but you know. Chapter 13 coming soon._


	13. Chapter 13

**Gameplay**

I had to jump on the different designs to get up to each level. Then, when I was a third of the way to the top, I used my Psi float on bubble makers so they would help me ascend.

The cake was so gigantic. Nothing I couldn't handle. Although, when I reached the top, I was breathing heavily.

**Cutscene**

"What's (heh) next (whoo)?" I asked rather exhausted.

Milla, who stood there and watched this replied, "Oh, do you need to sit down darling?"

Keeping my cool, I regained my composure and stood up straight.

"It's alright, I'm good...yeah I'm good," I said reassuringly.

"If you say so darling," she continued, "A couple of the models walked out on me and the crowd is starting to leave! I need you to do something to keep them here, how about a race? What do you say darling?"

After mulling it over for a millisecond, I answered, "Of course! The show must go on!"

"Fantastic! Let's boogie!" she exclaimed.

A trap door opened up in the floor, and I jumped on in.

I used my levitation to lessen the fall, and found myself at the starting line of a cakewalk.

Willy Wonka really improved his factory, now it makes baked goods.

The track was a huge strip of vanilla cake. The sides, made entirely of white icing, made the track look like a half pipe. The archways were pieces of fudge brownies stacked on top of each other. There was also a tunnel of pure, hardened chocolate. The stoplight was chocolate with red, yellow, and green skittles on it. The starting line was a checkered pattern of red velvet and chocolate cake.

I took a second to look to my left and right, and saw top designers and critics racing against me.

I faced ahead as the timer counted down.

3...2...1...GO!

**Gameplay**

We were off like lightning.

I fell into third after missing the first archway.

Determined to get ahead, I went straight on through an archway, thereby gaining a speed boost.

Moving into second, I passed a critic, who was not too happy about it.

He rammed me from the side, but when he tried to do it again, I moved out of the way and he flew up the half pipe, arriving in seventh.

Enjoying second, I quickly made haste to catch up with the top designer in first place as of right now.

He looked like he just went outside and collected roadkill to create his outfit. It was just weird. Nothing matched, I even think I spotted a tail or two. But, like all stars, was wearing the biggest, brightest sunglasses on the market.

Catching up, I took a shortcut through a chocolate tunnel and arrived ahead of him.

The finish line was in sight and I had no time to waste, he was right behind me and gaining fast.

In the final sprint, I grabbed a second breath and powered past the finish line.

Confetti was everywhere, including in my mouth. At least it's better than bugs in my teeth.

**Cutscene**

"Great job, darling!" Milla said as she came up to me. All the other competitors arrived at around the same time and dispersed into their various groups.

"You saved the show! As a reward, here is your levitation badge," she said.

I appeared on the same platform, striking the same pose, although this time, my badge stuck onto my backpack, and I used my levitation and made the orange ball of energy below me.

**End of cutscene**

_Wow... I am really sorry about that. My computer broke down and I had to get a new part for it. Along with many other factors, but my personal life should stay personal. More importantly, Chapter 14 coming soon._


End file.
